Stand Up
by TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion
Summary: When Alison decides to stand up for her belief in front of a maniac wielding a magic stick her life is changed completely and she is invited into the government organistaion known as S.H.I.E.L.D, along with the 'Avengers' - and a certain blond super-soldier begins to fall for the brunette... Hard. OC/Captain America. Please R&R, better story than summary, I think xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Heey, so lately I've been watching the Avengers ****_lots_**** and I couldn't get the idea for this fanfic out of my head, so it had to come on here. So, anyway to anyone reading this, reviews are welcome xxx :)**

Chapter 1: Defiance

Everyone around me screamed, as the man with the glowing stick overturned a police car that came hurtling towards him. I gasped, and ran, but he appeared not 3 metres away from me, before disappearing and reappearing elsewhere.  
"I said, KNEEL!" The man yelled and everyone around me did so.

I could see my older brother and best friend do as he asked, halfway across the square. I looked around and saw the man, his helmet looking incredibly stupid to me – it was gold and had two big horns coming off it – he looked like a demented deer. His robe was a deep ivy-green but clashed – a lot – with the gold. His hair was a dark brown and fell to his shoulders and his eyes were a mossy clover-green. He was studying me carefully and closely, probably wondering why I wasn't kneeling.  
"Why aren't you kneeling, child?" He asked, his head tilted to the side, confirming my thoughts.  
"Why are you trying to make me?" I challenged and he raised his eyebrows.  
"Because you are a human. You were made to be ruled, you crave it." He commented and I scoffed.  
"That's a lie. For some, maybe, but I don't want to be ruled. Why would I?" I questioned and he smiled. "Who are you?" I snapped and he laughed.  
"I am Loki, of Asgard." He answered and I frowned. I'd heard of the place Asgard, and Loki, but in relation to another.  
"Loki…?" I muttered. "Brother of Thor!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering and Loki's jaw clenched.  
"Why does everyone always seem to link me to Thor?" I heard him mumble and I grinned, chuckling. His eyes snapped back to me and I held my breath.  
"Why won't you kneel before me? Do you want to die, do you want me to control you? Because I can do both, and with ease." Loki threatened and my breath caught in my throat, as my hands became sweaty.  
"For god's sake, Alison, just kneel!" My brother called across the square but I ignored him.  
"I would listen to him, child. He has sense." Loki advised.  
"He's a fool, not to stand before those who kill and lie, because it's _fun!_" I snapped and there was a lot of dissent and mumbling between the crowd, and every eye was on either me, or Loki.  
"Fair words, child. But they will get you nowhere." He retorted, pointing the stick at me.

The tip glowed and my eyes widened as a bolt of red-hot light flew out of it, and I dove to the ground. It flew just over my head and Loki lost his control over the crowd as I picked up a fallen branch, from one of the trees surrounding the square. I heard the _whizz_ of another bolt and I moved, as the bolt hit the car behind me, vaporising it completely. I gasped, as my heart got stuck in my throat, and Loki leaped at me, the sword-thing's point aiming straight at my throat. I quickly dropped and rolled, but Loki still managed to graze my arm with the blade. I gritted my teeth as I felt the blood pulsing out of my arm and quickly ran, throwing my stick at him as I did so. I heard it make contact and sniggered, hiding, crouched behind a car. Then the car disappeared and Loki was standing above me, the blade pointed straight for my heart. I wanted to move away but something in his eyes warned me not to try.  
"Enough!" He snarled but a blue, red and white shield came flying out of nowhere, and whacked Loki in the chest, sending him soaring backwards as his glowing stick-thing sailed out of his hands and next to me.

I reached out for it, but a hand grasped mine, stopping me. I looked up and for about the third time that night, my breath caught in my throat. The world's first and most famous superhero, Captain America straightened up, his eyes staring at me suspiciously. I cowered slightly under his gaze before getting to my feet defiantly.  
He cocked his head to one side and smiled, before turning back to Loki, who was standing up. The shield returned to Captain America's hand and Loki grinned.  
"The soldier." He snarled. "The man out of time."  
"I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain America answered, as a large plane appeared in the sky, above the Square.  
"Pass me my Sceptre please." Loki asked, as Captain America picked it up.  
"Why would I do that?" He asked, curiously, but Loki had disappeared.  
"Because otherwise I'm going to take it from you." He replied, reappearing behind Captain America and taking the Sceptre from his hand and blasting him backwards. I gasped, and tried to run to him, but Loki batted me away like someone would bat away an annoying fly. My head snapped to the side as I sailed backwards and crashed into a car.  
I whimpered as pain shot through my body and my vision blurred, as tears fell from my eyes. I could vaguely see Loki and Captain America fighting in the distance but I was unable to actually see who was winning. Loud music filled the air and I winced, as the noise hurt my ears and my already pounding head. I could hear conversation being engaged but not the actual words and then someone approached me. I could just make out Captain America's concerned face as he gently lifted me off the car and began to carry me, like a groom would carry his bride. I could feel glass digging into my back and black spots entered my vision as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Temper Tantrums and Squabbling 'Children'

I opened my eyes, looking around, confused, and rubbing my head. I could tell that most of my injuries had been patched up but they still hurt… A lot.  
"How are you?" A young-ish woman, with cropped red hair and wary green eyes asked me.  
"I'm good - better than I thought, considering that I'd been thrown into a car." I nodded, and the woman smiled. I heard a chuckle and looked over to see what I thought at first was a robot, but then recognised as Iron Man, normally known as Tony Stark. Captain America was standing next to him and he was smiling too.  
"What happened to Loki?" I asked, then Iron Man moved and I saw Loki sitting chained up on one of the chairs.  
"Oh, cool. That's good, that you caught him. I think he's a bit mad, and he definitely has anger problems." I commented and Loki scowled, while the other 3 laughed.  
"Where are we going?" I asked, and Iron Man looked at the woman.  
"You can explain this to her, Natasha." He said and the woman sighed.  
"We're on our way to S.H.I. 's base. That's why we're all here, apart from you. Your… arrival has been causing a bit of a stir already. But Captain America said we couldn't leave you behind – apparently, you tried to take Loki on, alone." Natasha commented and I blushed.  
"Not exactly." I muttered but Captain America laughed.  
"You should've seen her Nat. I've never seen _any _civilian stand up to someone like Loki before. It was one of the bravest things I've ever seen." He stated and I blushed deeply, while Loki scoffed. I glared at him, all blush gone and he scowled.  
"What's wrong, Loki? Scared to admit you got beaten by a teenage girl?" Iron Man taunted and I sniggered.  
"Stark, don't antagonise him." Natasha warned but Iron Man shrugged.  
"He's not going anywhere." Captain America commented, as lightning and thunder echoed throughout the air. Natasha looked around, nervous.  
"Where is this coming from?" She asked and anyone could see the fear in Loki's eyes.  
"What's wrong? Scared of a little lightning?" Captain America asked, scoffing.  
"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki answered, as something hit the roof. Iron Man opened the door to the plane, and someone dropped down.  
The man was tall and had a very stocky build. He wore plated armour and his long red cape blew in the wind – his blond hair was messy and his face was impassive as he strolled into the plane. I knew him, of course – not personally but my older sister knew him and had told me everything about him that she knew. Thor went straight up to Loki and ripped away the straps keeping him on the chair and picked him up before using the hammer, swinging it around to fly off.  
"And now there's that guy." Iron Man muttered, heading towards the door. I shivered as the cold air blew through, wrapping my thin jacket around me.  
"Another Asgardian?" Natasha questioned.  
"That guy's a friendly?" Captain America asked, having to shout over the wind.  
"Doesn't matter, if he frees Loki, or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Iron Man stated.  
"Stark, we need a plan of attack."  
"I have a plan: attack." Stark answered, before flying off. Captain America sighed, before grabbing a parachute and beginning to put it on.  
"Take me with you!" I begged, as Natasha protested.  
"Why? It won't do you any good, if you get killed. And your fighting skills earlier were impressive but you need to rest." Captain America argued but I scoffed.  
"I'm not going to fight." I laughed. "I'm going to do what I do best – talk. Trust me, it'll work." I argued, and Captain America sighed.  
"Fine. But if you get killed, don't blame me." He snapped and I grinned.  
"You're funny; I'm not going to die." I laughed, before strapping on a parachute and grasping his hand.  
"You sure about this?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Positive." I answered, and closing my eyes, we jumped.

We could see the fight between Thor and Iron Man from miles away and I rolled my eyes. Typical Stark – even I knew what he was like, and I had only heard about him on the news.  
"Hey!" Captain America shouted, as we landed on a rock above the fight clearing.  
The two men ignored him and Captain America got ready to throw his shield but I put hand on his arm to stop him.  
"That's smart." I told him sarcastically. "You'll just turn the fight on us." I explained and Captain America shook his head.  
"What's your idea then?" He challenged and I grinned.  
"OI! Stop it, fools!" I shouted and they both turned to me.  
"Who are you?" Thor asked and I shrugged.  
"I said, who are you?" Thor threatened, lifting his hammer.  
"Oh yeah, charming. Threaten a 17 year old with a hammer. Your brother Loki already tried that, with a Sceptre. It didn't go down very well." I answered and Thor smirked.  
"Who are you?" Thor asked a third time but it wasn't threatening – it was more curious this time and I felt more comfortable answering it.  
"Alison Foster." I answered and Thor tilted his head to one side.  
"Foster? Are you related to Jane Foster?" He asked and I nodded.  
"She's my older sister." I said and Thor nodded.  
"What are you both doing here?" Stark asked and I gave him a withering glare.  
"Because otherwise we knew that you'd both start fighting – you just can't keep it under control, can you, Stark?" Captain America snapped but Stark argued back.  
"He hit me first!"  
"You insulted me and my brother!"  
Insults and accusations flew and I sighed, groaning. I could see Loki in the distance and knew he could see and hear everything that was going on down here, and it was clearly obvious he was enjoying every minute of it.  
"SHUT UP! YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE TODDLERS!" I screamed and everyone stopped to stare at me. "I know 3 year olds who are better behaved than you three. We need to get back to the plane, and we need to make sure that he," I pointed to where Loki was standing, "doesn't escape. And we can't do that, unless you behave like adults instead of squabbling children." I snapped and Thor whistled.  
"She has temper, this one. Okay, child. Let's go back to the plane. I see you have inherited Jane's talent of determination too." Thor commented and I felt the heat rising to my face again.  
I wasn't used to getting compliments – especially ones off good-looking people…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Heey, so I'm amazed and pleased at the sudden response this story has gotten and I'd like to thank my following Reviewers:  
Ali  
Special Agent Ali  
Ratchets Girl  
and Honey-Bee128  
Also, this chapter will have a _lot_ of speech from the movie but Alison will obviously have her input too - she's not the type to sit back and listen to others talk after all xxx :P  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter and REVIEW because they give me motivation to keep writing! xxx**

* * *

Chapter 3: S.H.I.E.L.D

"Hello Alison, I'm Agent Phil Coulson – welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." A man greeted me and I smiled, shaking his hand, looking around the Helicarrier.  
"This sure is strange." I said, looking around.  
"You're taking all of this well." Coulson noted and I shrugged.  
"Let's just say I'm not exactly normal back home." I laughed, and Coulson rolled his eyes. "So, what is all this?" I asked and Coulson sighed.  
"It's the main base of S.H.I.E.L.D's current mission which is finding the Tesseract." Coulson stated and I nodded.  
"What's the Tesseract?" I asked and Coulson laughed.  
"It'll be explained." Coulson answered as Thor, Captain America, and Natasha entered the room, as well as another man who I didn't recognise.  
"Who's the new girl? Steve says she took on Loki alone." The man said and with a jolt I realised he was referring to me.  
"I'm Alison. Who are you?" I asked, walking closer and holding out my hand for him to shake.  
He was middle-aged with close-cropped brown hair and gentle brown eyes but there was something hidden behind them, something un-human that I couldn't figure out and that unnerved me.  
"I'm Bruce Banner." He answered shaking my hand.  
"We need to ask you something Alison." Coulson said, beckoning me over to one of the control panels.  
"Yes?" I asked, walking over to him.  
"How much do you like living in Germany?"  
"I don't live in Germany – I was on holiday, with my brother and my friends." I explained and Coulson nodded.  
"The Director of this organisation thinks that you could provide something useful to S.H.I.E.L.D. What do you think?" Coulson asked and I grinned, bemused.  
"Me? What can I do?" I questioned and Coulson smiled, pressing a button on the panel. A small screen came up and I gasped as I saw the conversation between me and Loki, then when the fight turned ugly before Captain America came and then Iron Man, before the screen went black.  
"You have a lot to offer S.H.I.E.L.D if you want to join." Coulson suggested and I smiled.  
"What about my family and friends? Would I ever go back to school?" I asked and Coulson sighed.  
"Probably not. You would still be able to see them from time to time and talk to them whenever you wish but it wouldn't be easy. And no, you wouldn't go back to school, but I'm guessing, from the grin on your face that it's a good thing." Coulson said and I nodded.  
"Definitely. But if I wouldn't go home, where would I live?" I asked and Coulson shrugged.  
"You could live here, on the Helicarrier; or maybe with Natasha, Captain America – maybe even Tony, but he'd probably have to clear it with his girlfriend Pepper." Coulson said and I nodded.  
"Cool. When do I start?" I asked and Coulson grinned.  
"You'll join?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Duh. This whole thing is just… Awesome." I said and Coulson laughed as a screen appeared on the table taking up most of the 1st level of the main control room and Loki came into view, in what looked like a giant metal cage. I quickly moved closer to get another look.  
"In case it's unclear," A voice rang out and Loki snapped his attention to the person off screen. "If you so much as scratch that glass," A shaft beneath the cage opened and rushing wind viciously flew through. "30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" The man asked, having to shout over the noise. The shaft was shut off and the noise disappeared. "Ant, boot."  
"It's an impressive cage. Not, built, I think, for me." Loki taunted, and several glances flickered to Bruce and away again.  
"Built for something a lot stronger than you." The other man answered and I turned back to the screen.  
"Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, to call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki taunted.  
"How desperate am I?" The other man asked and his voice was soft and low and very threatening. "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me _very _desperate. And you might not be glad that you did."  
Loki grinned, giving the impression that the threat hadn't scared him. "Ooh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, _unlimited_ power; and for what? 'A warm light for all mankind to share.' And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki snarled and I expected the other man to come back with another smart-remark.  
"Well, let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine or something." He answered and I grinned – Loki looked up at the camera, as if he could see us himself before the screen went black.  
"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said and Captain America rolled his eyes.  
"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" He asked and Thor sighed.  
"He as an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor answered.  
"An army from outer space?" Captain America said, sceptically.  
"So he's building another portal, that's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce stated.  
"Selvig?" Thor asked. I straightened up – Selvig was one of Jane's friends and I'd met him a few times too; he was pretty cool.  
"He's an Astrophysicist." Bruce explained.  
"He's a friend." Thor said, concerned.  
"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said, and I could see the worry in her eyes.  
"Is he alright?" I asked; Natasha shrugged.  
"He's still alive – that's as much as we know."  
"I want to know why Loki let us take him; he's not leading an army from here." Captain America said but Bruce shrugged.  
"I don't think we should focus on Loki - it's about the mechanics. Iridium. What does he need the iridium for?" Bruce asked.  
"It's a stabilizing agent." Stark stated, striding casually into the room. "Which means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He strolled past Thor and patted his arm. "No hard feelings, Point break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." He quickly started issuing orders to the crew but quickly pointed to a man on the far side of the room.  
"That man is playing Galaga! He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." He stated and I sniggered.  
"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick start the cube."  
"When did you become an expert in Thermonuclear Astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked sarcastically, which Stark easily matched.  
"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?" Stark asked, mystified.  
"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Captain America snapped.  
"He'd have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce explained.  
"Unless, Selvig has figured out a way to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." Stark said.  
"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce countered and Stark raised his hands in the air.  
"Finally, someone who speaks English." He gasped and Captain America raised his eyebrows.  
"Is that what just happened?" He asked and I laughed.  
"Apparently so." I scoffed, amazed.  
"It's good to meet you Doctor Banner; your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Stark said, shaking Bruce's hand.  
"Thanks." He said awkwardly, forcing a smile.  
"Dr Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you'd join him." The man who'd been talking to Loki said, strolling into the room. He was African-American and had an eye-patch over his left eye.  
"Sure." Stark answered and the man nodded before approaching me.  
"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." He stated, holding out his hand for me shake. I did so, cautiously.  
"Hello." I nodded, before he released my hand and turned back to Bruce and Stark. I eyed him suspiciously – there was something about him that I didn't quite trust and I already knew not to tell anything of importance to this man.  
Captain America was sitting opposite me and I walked over.  
"What's the Tesseract?" I asked him and he frowned.  
"It's… A type of power… Cube… Thing… I'm not sure, really. All I know, is that in the hands of Loki, it's bad. Which is why we need to get it back."  
"Makes sense. How is our crazy, Sceptre-wielding friend?" I asked and Thor looked over at me.  
"Have care how you speak, child. Loki is of Asgard and he is my brother." Thor warned.  
"He killed 80 people in 2 days." Natasha pointed out.  
"He's adopted." Thor said and I sniggered.  
"So was my brother – but you don't see him going around with a magic stick and killing people." I said and Thor rolled his eyes.  
"She's got a fair point." Bruce said and I smiled.  
"Can we please get back to the matter at hand? Are we any closer to locating the Tesseract?" Nick Fury asked, impatient.  
"We're doing the best we can, but it's slow work." Bruce said and Fury nodded, before walking away.  
"Well, he seems charming." I commented and Stark laughed.  
"C'mon, let's go back to the lab. Show Miss Alison what we're working with." Stark grinned, and I smiled, following them out of the main room and across a maze of corridors, until we reached the lab.  
"Wow." I gasped, looking around – I could see the Sceptre on the far table and everything surrounding it was just… Amazing.  
"Do you like it?" Bruce asked, going to stand next to one of the computer-like things and I nodded, shocked.  
"This is… Unlike anything I've ever seen before. This whole thing is just… Unreal." I gasped, looking around again.  
"Well, you better get used to kid. Apparently, you're going to be here a while." Stark laughed, standing next to Bruce.  
"What? She's joining S.H.I.E.L.D?" Bruce asked and I nodded. "Well, have fun kid. But it isn't all violets and roses." He muttered and I frowned, but decided to let it go.

After a while in the lab, one of the Agents, Maria Hill came to collect me and show me to what was my temporary room on the helicarrier. It was fairly standard, with a private bathroom, and a few bits of furniture as well as a large, double bed.  
"Thank you." I told her sincerely and she quickly pointed out the clothes on my bed for me, that were some spares of Natasha's. I grimaced at being a pain but Maria just laughed at me and told me not to worry about it.  
I studied the clothes carefully but decided that they were quite nice and shouldn't be too big either - Natasha wasn't much taller than me anyway, as I was fairly tall for my age.  
I quickly slipped the cargo pants and top on, discarding the jeans and baggy t-shirt I had worn the night before - they weren't exactly practical but I left my boots on, finding that they were surprisingly easy to run in. I ran a brush roughly through my hair before tying it back loosely. I was about to leave the room, before I noticed my reflection in the full-length.  
A beautiful young woman, with dark, luscious hair that gently tumbled down her back in a loose ponytail and her brown eyes that had a hard, steely glare in them, that clearly stated 'do not mess with me' looked back out at her. Her skin was a creamy mocca colour and her figure was clearly highlighted in the tight-fitting clothes she wore and she looked brave, confident and bold; everything a S.H.I.E.L.D agent should.  
For the first time in my life, I could truly look in the mirror and say that I liked how I looked, without make-up or fancy hair-does or anything like that...  
For the first time, in a long, long time, I felt pretty, no... Beautiful.

* * *

**Yeah, I just thought I'd add that little bit at the end, to give you a little bit more insight into Alison's mind. Make what you will of it, I don't mind xxx  
So yeah, next chapter should be out soon, so there's only last thing to do which is...  
C'mon any guesses?  
Yep, got that right: REVIEW! xxx :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey, in case you haven't read the 3rd chapter for a while, I've updated it a little to add a little bit more about Alison - I won't say anymore than that, go and read it if you haven't already.  
So, anyway, this is my latest chapter for Stand Up, I hope you like it, enjoy and REVIEW! xxx**

* * *

Chapter 4: Spies

After I had changed, I went back to the lab and found that nothing exciting had happened in my absence, which I was both grateful for (I didn't want to miss any action, after all) but also disappointed that nothing yet had been found about the Tesseract.  
Work was slow and everyone came and went – it was quite chaotic and disorganised really, but I loved it. I stayed in the lab for most of the day, just watching Bruce and Stark work on finding the Tesseract but I felt stupid and useless. I think Natasha picked up on this, because she kept coming to see me - she might've been missing out on a friend, or maybe just female company, I wasn't sure.  
Captain America kept coming into the lab too, and although he didn't really understand most of the smart talk that Stark and Bruce did, he did his best, and I admired that – not to mention he was fit, with short blond hair, blue eyes and a very nice butt… I apologise to any boys reading this but I can't help it.  
"Hello Miss Foster." Thor said and I jumped, looking up. Thor sat down next to me, studying me.  
"Hey Thor. How are you?" I asked and Thor smiled.  
"Baffled, by all the technology here – it's quite strange." Thor said and I laughed.  
"Well, I may not be from another planet, but between you and me, I don't understand half of the technology here either." I said and Thor laughed, shaking his head.  
"You know, you are very much like Jane but in other ways, you are completely different. Where Jane was passionate about her work, you seem to care for nothing like that – but you stand up for what you believe in no matter what the consequences, which Jane doesn't do – if the consequences outweigh the benefits of it, then she won't do it, but you will." Thor commented and I grinned.  
"Yes but… I don't weigh up the consequences and the benefits – if I don't like something, I will jump right in and say I don't. You might call it something different but most people call it stupid and reckless." I shrugged and Thor laughed.  
"You're right – I do call it something different. I call it brave beyond comparison." Thor said and I blushed.  
"How is Jane?" Thor asked after a moment and I smiled.  
"She's great. Misses you and she's still searching for you. You have to see her, before you go. You can't just leave, like you did last time. She puts on a brave face but… She cried for hours, onto my shoulder when you didn't return. You have to see her and if you don't, I will personally kick your butt." I warned and Thor laughed.  
"Well, I guess, when all this is over, I have a certain scientist to visit." Thor grinned and I nodded.  
"Good boy." I said, as he left.

I was daydreaming when Captain America came in and I'd been zoned out for a lot of the conversation between Captain America, (Natasha told me earlier that his real name is Steve Rogers… Steve? Really?!), Bruce and Stark, but I quickly tuned back in, when I heard something that caught my attention.  
"You think Fury's hiding something?" Captain America asked and I sat up straighter in my chair, interested.  
"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too, right?" Stark pointed out, looking at Bruce.  
"Look, I just want to finish my work and-"  
"Doctor?" Captain asked and Bruce hesitated.  
"'A warm light for all mankind to share'. Loki's jab, at Fury." Bruce stated.  
"I heard it. So?" Captain America asked.  
"I think that was meant for Stark. Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news." Bruce said.  
"Stark tower? That big, ugly," I saw Stark give Captain America a look and grinned, "building in New York?" Captain America asked, ignoring Stark completely.  
"It's powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source – should run itself for about a year?" Bruce checked.  
"It's just the prototype – I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at." Stark answered, and it was quite obvious how smug he was.  
"So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce asked  
"I should probably look into that, once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files." Stark said, popping a blueberry into his mouth.  
My eyes widened and I grinned. Yep, Stark was officially awesome.  
"You're breaking into S.H.I.E.L.D's files? And yet you wonder why they didn't want you around?" Captain America asked.  
"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Stark said, eyebrows raised.  
"Let's just concentrate on the Tesseract, okay? That's the main problem here; if we start mistrusting those we're working with, this whole thing will fall apart, which is what Loki wants; this is a guy who wants to start a war, remember? If we don't remain focused, he'll succeed. We have orders – we should follow them." Captain America snapped.  
"Followings not really my style." Stark shrugged.  
"And you're all about style aren't you?" Captain America taunted.  
"Out of the people in this room, which one is A) wearing a spangly outfit, and B) not of use?" Stark asked and I rolled my eyes.  
"Steve, tell me none of this seems a little funky to you." Bruce pointed out and Captain America sighed.  
"I think Stark's right." I said, standing up and walking over to the trio. "If S.H.I.E.L.D really were in the energy business, they would've already brought him in. He may be a bit of a loose cannon," I saw Stark give me a look and smiled sheepishly, "no offense, but he would be useful working on the Tesseract. Because they didn't, then I think they're hiding something. Something big." I said and Bruce laughed.  
"She's smart; that's exactly my point." He said and I smiled.  
"Besides, I don't trust Nick as far as I can throw him – in a way, he's worse than Loki. At least with him, you know where you stand. With Fury, you don't know." I shrugged.  
"I think, Miss Alison here is probably the one with the most common sense on this entire boat." Stark grinned and I felt the heat rise to my face.  
"Yes but… We should follow the orders we're given." Captain America stressed and I raised my eyebrows.  
"Steve, no one does that anymore. We can't help S.H.I.E.L.D unless we know what they're going to do with the Tesseract or doing with it." I said and Captain America sighed.  
"Just find the Cube. I'll be back later." He snapped and I grinned.  
"You have good persuasion skills – do you think you could talk sense into Loki?" Stark asked but I laughed and shook my head, although there were quite a few ideas whirring about in my brain.  
"Not likely. I'm going to get food. Bye guys." I said quickly rushing out the door and going towards the detention level.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter so... Enjoy and please review cuz they make me happy! xxx**

* * *

Chapter 5: Persuasion

I ducked back behind a wall as I reached the room with Loki's cage inside it. Natasha was talking to him and I slowly inched forward, trying to hear what they were saying.  
"You're a monster." Natasha half whimpered and I frowned, confused as Loki laughed.  
"Oh no. You brought the monster with you." Loki taunted and Natasha spun round.  
"So, Banner? That's your play?" She asked, calm and collected – Loki stared at her utterly confused.  
"What?"  
"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." Natasha said into her earpiece, walking straight past my hiding place. She paused just outside the room and bowed slightly. "Thank you, for your cooperation." She snapped, before walking away.  
"Unleashing the Hulk huh?" I asked, walking up to Loki's cage. "Smart, I mean, if you want to destroy things – but I guess that's what you do on a daily basis isn't it?" I asked, shrugging.  
"What do you want? First they send a spy, then they send a child. They really are running low, on people to threaten me, aren't they?" Loki sneered.  
"I'm not here to threaten you."  
"Oh no, that's right. You're here to try and talk some sense into me." Loki taunted and I knew he'd heard all of our conversations.  
"God no. That's a lost cause – even Thor said so. Why do you want the Tesseract? What's in it for you?" I asked and Loki tilted his head to the side.  
"Haven't they told you?" Loki asked.  
"I'd rather hear it from you."  
"Well I have an army from another world. The Tesseract can open a portal and the Chitauri can come through into this world and destroy you all." Loki grinned and I frowned.  
"You really are sadistic. And you still haven't answered my other question – what's in it for you?" I commented and Loki sighed.  
"Vengeance, on Thor." He answered and I frowned.  
"Why? According to Thor, he tried to save your life – he loves you, Loki. You're his brother." I stressed and Loki scoffed. "Okay, seriously, don't you even dare try to give me all that stuff about him not being your _real_ brother; my brother's adopted but me and him, we're closer than some blood brothers I know. It doesn't matter about your parentage, Loki. What matters is how close you are with the person; and from what I've heard, you and Thor were pretty close. What happened? And look, I know you wanted the throne and that you're a power-hungry moron but even so… Why take it out on Thor? Not being mean, but you were never really in line for the throne anyway – it would never have been yours." I said and Loki glared, but I knew I was safe, because he couldn't get out of the cage. Then he grinned.  
"You know, you really should've stayed down in the lab. The argument is getting out of hand – they need you down there." Loki jeered as my eyes widened and I ran for the door.  
Something on the boat exploded and the whole ship lurched – I was thrown off my feet and into a wall and I cried out at the sudden pain in my back. I struggled to my feet to see Loki still standing, smiling cockily at me and I scowled as a roar echoed throughout the ship.  
"Oh hell." I cursed, running for the door, but one of Loki's people, (they must've infiltrated the boat when the bomb went off), intercepted and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying backwards – my head hit the floor and everything around me began to blur. I heard a gun click and could vaguely see the barrel of a gun pointed straight at my head but I wasn't sure.  
"Don't kill her. She may be of use." Loki ordered, before black spots clouded my vision and I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey guys, WOW two chapters in one night, aren't you lucky? ;)  
Yeah so, thanks to my reviewers, especially Special Agent Ali, who is very supportive so... Here you go, next chapter, hope you enjoy! xxx**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

I came to as the cage doors slammed, and I saw the stocky build of Thor trapped inside Loki's cage.  
"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He asked, head tilted to the side.  
"Are you ever not going to be an idiot?" I snapped, shakily getting to my feet.  
Thor laughed as Loki scowled, striding over to me and grabbing my hair roughly.I cried out in pain as Thor smashed his hammer into the glass.  
"Step away from her." Coulson said, entering the room, holding what looked like a very large hairdryer.  
Loki hastily released me and stepped away, eyeing the weapon warily.  
"Alison, are you okay?" Thor asked me quickly and I nodded, though I was shaking.  
"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." Coulson said and I grinned, eager to find out what it did. "Do you want to find out?" Coulson asked, but Loki disappeared and then reappeared again behind Coulson, the blade of the Sceptre digging into his back.  
I screamed as Thor yelled, when Loki pulled the blade out of Coulson's back and he fell to the floor, panting heavily.  
Loki casually walked towards the control panel, and opening the shoot beneath the cage. I ran forward and pulled on his hair but he pushed me away and blasted me with the Sceptre – I flew backwards and landed next to Coulson who was growing paler every second.  
Loki pressed a button on the panel and the metal cage, containing Thor, dropped. I gasped as the sobs filled my throat and the tears spilled over, trailing down my cheeks.  
Loki marched over and quickly took a hold of my arm, hauling me away towards the other side of the chamber.  
"You're going to lose." Coulson stated calmly and Loki turned around to stare at him.  
"Your heroes are scattered – your floating fortress, falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked.  
"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're an idiot and a lunatic, with a magic stick?" I suggested; Loki froze and I realised, too late, that I'd overstepped the line. Loki's hand came flying round towards me and I cried out as it made contact with my cheek. My free hand flew to my face as it stung and my breathing came faster as my cheek burned, and grew red.  
"If you insult me once more, I will kill you. And I swear on the Nine Realms, that it will be so painful, that you'll be begging for death. Understand?" Loki threatened and I nodded, glaring.  
"You lack conviction." Coulson stated, turning Loki's attention away from me.  
"I don't think I-" Loki started but the weapon glowed and I pushed Loki out of the way as a ball of what looked like fire came rushing out of the nozzle and blasted me backwards.  
Loki stood up and studied me, as tears streamed down my face from the pain of the weapon. I could see his quizzical look before he hauled me back onto my feet and I smiled apologetically at Coulson who winked at me, as Loki dragged me towards the other side of the detention level.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 7: Captive

"Where's Barton?" Loki asked one of his men whilst shoving me onto the plane.  
"We don't know. We think Agent Romanoff broke the mind control you had over him." The man answered and Loki cursed.  
"Bring me Erik Selvig. I wish to speak with him." Loki ordered – the man nodded before hurrying off.  
"He's scared of you." I commented, surprised.  
"Aren't you?" Loki asked.  
"No." I said, honestly.  
Loki was silent for a few seconds. "Why did you push me out of the way earlier, when that weapon went off?" Loki asked and I sighed.  
"I don't know… Something just came over me, I guess." I shrugged and I could feel Loki's gaze on me. Then Erik Selvig arrived and I was forgotten, mostly. I studied Erik closely for any signs of distress but found none and was both glad and disappointed, but I wasn't sure why.  
One of Loki's men came and pushed me down onto a chair and hand-cuffed my wrist to the leg so that I was sitting hunched over. I glared at the man before moving to sit on the floor, daring him to try and move me back onto the sofa again.  
"Leave her." Loki ordered as the man moved towards me again. He obeyed hastily and I frowned, disappointed. "Don't annoy me, Alison. I am not in a good mood." He snapped and I scowled.  
"Clearly." I muttered, as Loki left the room.

They left me chained up to the sofa for hours and I dozed off at times, bored out of my mind. I was half-asleep and thinking about my family, when I heard my chains being rattled and clattered. I looked up sleepily to see that my hand-cuffs were gone and I stared up at the man as he grabbed my arm, hauling me to my feet.  
"Ow." I snapped, shoving his hand off my arm. He tried to take hold of it again but I glared at him. "I'm not going to run off. Where the hell would I go? Idiot." I snarled and his hand fell.  
"Follow me." He ordered, walking off and I did so, curious.  
My feet were numb and I winced as the familiar sensation of pins and needles hurt my feet. My cheek still throbbed and I realised, as I put my fingers to it, that it had swelled and turned into a bruise.  
I could only imagine the turmoil going on back at S.H.I.E.L.D, now that Loki had escaped. I didn't know if Thor had survived, God knows where Bruce was and as for the ship itself – who knew whether it'd crashed or not?  
One thing I knew though – both sides would definitely be preparing for war. We reached a large door and the guard opened it, before roughly pushing me inside. I stumbled my way into the room and glared at the closed door, annoyed.  
"Hello, Alison." Loki greeted me and I spun back around to scowl and glower at him.  
"I was sleeping. Why did you wake me up?" I whined and Loki chuckled.  
"I apologise, Alison. But I wanted to show you this." He said pointing to something in the part of the room that I couldn't see. I hesitated, but my curiosity won out and I edged cautiously closer. Loki rolled his eyes at me and I glared at him, before finally being able to see what he was trying to show me.  
At first I couldn't make out what it was, but as I studied the mad contraption I realised that it looked like a giant upside-down snow-cone, cut into two halves. I could see a glowing blue-white cube in the middle of the "snow-cone".  
"Is that the Tesseract?" I asked Loki, pointing to the cube.  
"Yes. The only thing able to transport someone to another world or open a portal, ever since my foolish brother destroyed the Bifrost." Loki growled and I grinned, shaking my head.  
"What?" Loki asked, confused.  
"No matter how many times you try to kid yourself that Thor isn't your brother, it will never work. Thor is your family and it's clear that you love him – to my eyes anyway. But then I've always been able to tell truth from lies." I shrugged and Loki smiled.  
"You remind me so much of a warrior I once knew back in Asgard. She was a loyal friend to both Thor and myself. She too, had many of the qualities you share – Sif was determined, head-strong. She always said what she thought and stood up for what she believed in. In Asgard, because of her qualities, she became an honoured and fearless warrior – whereas the only thing you will become is a corpse." Loki stated and I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
"So, you're going to kill me? Well go on then – kill me." I challenged and Loki chuckled.  
"I'm not going to kill you." Loki scoffed and I frowned.  
"Then how… Okay, I'm confused." I admitted, scowling.  
Loki laughed. "Sorry, let me explain. Using this," Loki gestured to the Sceptre, which was lying at his feet. "I'm going to control you and make you S.H.I.E.L.D's defence team's first priority. But the only way they'll be able to stop you, is by killing you." Loki grinned and I gulped, trying to swallow my terror.  
"Fear – at last." Loki breathed and I ran, petrified. Loki sighed and I felt someone grab my arm, roughly yanking me back.  
"Pointless and pathetic effort." Loki hissed, picking up the Sceptre.  
"I won't do it." I snarled but Loki laughed.  
"You won't have a choice." Loki snapped. He raised the Sceptre, which glowed, and gently placed the tip on my chest, directly on top of the frantic beating of my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Defence

The tip of the Sceptre touched my chest and an iciness spread through me, stopping my body from responding to my brain. A chilling fog began to cloud my thoughts and I shivered, trying desperately to stop the mind-control from taking power. I battled against the fog that was trying to control me and with one last mental-shove the presence was gone and the warmth spread back into my body.  
I gasped as sweat trickled down my forehead – Loki didn't look too god either, and he kept glancing between the Sceptre and me, frowning. He raised the Sceptre a second time and placed it on my chest and I winced, but nothing happened. I raised my eyebrows.  
"I don't think it's working. If I were you mate, I'd give up – maybe take the magic stick of fate back to Argos." I suggested, grinning.  
"This normally works." Loki muttered.  
"Are you sure it's never had any slip-ups? No lapse in performance, anything like that?" I asked innocently and Loki scowled, throwing the Sceptre to the floor and grabbing the collar of my shirt.  
"It doesn't matter if I can't control you!" Loki snarled. "I can still use you! I think it's about time we paid Stark Tower a visit don't you?"  
"Yeah. And I can sit back and watch you get your butt kicked." I smirked and Loki laughed, pushing me onto the floor. "On second thoughts, I'll help them kick your butt." I muttered, getting to my feet. A guard came over and shackled my wrists together and I saw him hand the key to Loki.  
"Those hand-cuffs are specially designed – if you try to escape them, they will send out electrical shocks strong enough to kill you." Loki stated and I raised my eyebrows.  
"Really?"  
"No they're just really strong shackles." Loki shrugged and I rolled my eyes.  
"Come on then – let's get this party started already, cause I am so bored." I grinned and Loki laughed darkly.  
"I'm not sure you'll like this particular party, Alison." Loki grinned slyly and I swallowed, allowing the fear to show in my eyes, before ruthlessly kicking out at Loki, sending him toppling to the floor, before running for the door. A guard tried to intercept the run and I punched him in the stomach, sending him falling backwards and I was out into the corridor, racing down the hall before I realised my mistake - Loki still had the Sceptre!  
Just as I realised this, a blast came out of nowhere, missing me by centremetres and I gasped as it exploded with the force of a small bomb next to me.  
"If you try to escape me again," came Loki's cold voice from down the corridor. "I won't miss." He threatened in my ear and I jumped, feeling my body tense and coil, on high alert.  
I glared at him, fearlessly staring into those clear greeny-blue eyes and he hissed slightly at me, before grabbing my arm and dragging me away, and I trook one last look around the plane, as he morphed into his full body armour and as I stared at the horns on his helmet, I silently judged our chances at beating Loki.  
_We are screwed._


	9. Chapter 9

**So, as you can probably gather from the title it's the start of the battle now-ish, buuut the story might go on a little longer than the movie and I'm even considering writing a sequel, because I have looots of ideas but I'll explain those later, for now I'll finish this one, but just out of interest, who is getting bored with this story and who wants it to continue longer?  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter! xxx :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Beginning of the Battle

"So… How are you?" I asked Loki, biting my lip and trying to fill the awkward silence that had settled as we stood on the roof of Stark Tower. Loki smirked, rolling his eyes.  
"You have to be one of the strangest mortals I have ever met." Loki noted and I grinned.  
"I shall take that as a compliment." I stated, nodding and Loki laughed. "So… What are we waiting for?" I asked, as a bright blue-white light exploded outwards and shot up into the air. "I'm guessing that is my answer." I shrugged, as a familiar figure soared through the air.  
Iron Man hovered above the roof that the portal was on and was suddenly thrown backwards – he looked over and I waved as best I could, smiling. Loki smirked, holding the Sceptre tightly and he grabbed my arm, forcefully dragging me into the main room, as Iron Man landed on the other part of his roof. As he entered, the Iron Man suit began to take itself off and Tony wandered down the steps into the room. He raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged.  
"Ask him - he tried to control me but it didn't work." I said and Loki scowled. "I told him to take the magic stick back to Argos."  
"Nice one. I always knew I liked you." Tony grinned and I smiled. He turned to Loki. "Let her go. She's innocent, Loki." He ordered but Loki grinned.  
"Why would I want to do that? She's useful leverage – if I have Alison, then I can count on your attachment to her, to win out over any others." Loki explained and I scoffed.  
"I'd rather die, than see anyone let you win."  
"Well, don't worry kid. He won't win." Tony said and Loki chuckled.  
"What have I to fear?"  
"The Avengers." Tony stated and I frowned – so did Loki. "It's what we call ourselves – we're sort of like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes, type thing." Tony explained and I laughed.  
"Ah, I've met them." Loki said and Tony shrugged.  
"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here: your brother, the Demigod." Tony said and Loki scowled at the mention of Thor, while I grinned. "A super soldier a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."  
"That was the plan." Loki smirked and I rolled my eyes.  
"Smart." I snapped and Loki glared at me, before turning back to Tony.  
"Not a great plan. Because when they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Tony pointed out.  
"I have an army." Loki stated.  
"We have a Hulk."  
"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki taunted.  
"You're missing the point. There is no throne okay, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth you can be damn well sure that we'll avenge it." Tony snapped and I grinned.  
"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki smirked, pushing me away and walking towards Tony. He raised the Sceptre and placed it on top of Tony's chest and I held my breath but nothing happened and I sniggered.  
"Are you kidding me? What is up with this Sceptre?" Loki snapped, and Tony grinned, moving away.  
"Okay, well while you figure that out, do you want a drink? I'm having one." Tony said, standing at his counter and I moved to stand next to him.  
"Do you have any cola?" I asked and Tony frowned.  
"Nope, sorry. Just alcohol." He shrugged and I glared.  
"Really? You're a billionaire and you don't have cola?" I snapped and he smiled sheepishly.  
"I don't drink cola." He pointed out and I sighed.  
"Fine then, never mind." I muttered. "I think you should probably put your armour back on." I suggested quietly but Tony shook his head.  
"I can't put the other suit back on and Jarvis is trying to fix the Mark 7 up so that I can use it – I'm stalling." Tony explained.  
"Oh dammit." I muttered, as Loki approached us again.  
"The Chitauri are on their way." Loki stated and my stomach dropped.  
"Damn. Tony, I really think you should suit up now." I muttered and Tony nodded.  
"Yep, I think that'd be good. Jarvis, anytime now." Tony said and something came shooting out of one of his cupboards, and I dove to the floor as it connected with Tony and a few seconds later, as I straightened up, Iron Man was standing in front of me.  
"And there was one other person you pissed off – his name was Phil." Tony snapped, blasting Loki backwards, and into a wall. He flew out of the window and I smiled awkwardly as Loki got up, and pointed his Sceptre at me. Then Tony flew back in and blasted him a second time before landing in front of me.  
"Sorry, it appears I forgot something." He said, and grabbed his drink. I glared at him.  
"You're joking right?" I said and he sniggered.  
"Course I'm joking." He answered, picking me up easily and flying back out of the window.  
"Okay. Chitauri Army. How we doing this?" I asked, as the creatures flew past.  
"I don't know. Do you have a weapon?" Tony asked and I shook my head.  
"I do Karate." I offered but Tony shook his head.  
"Well, you're gonna do well." He muttered, putting me onto one of the roofs.  
"Hey! Don't leave me stranded here!" I screamed but Tony ignored me and flew off. "Thanks dude." I muttered, sighing. One of the creatures leaped onto the roof, and came towards me, gun lighting up and I scoffed. "Oh no you don't." I snapped, kicking the gun out of its hand and pushing it off the roof.  
"Boom! You just got pushed off a roof you stupid thing!" I shouted, then more jumped onto the roof and the one I just pushed off climbed back up and I grimaced.  
"Oh hell."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Finding My Feet

I quickly grabbed the fallen gun and pressed the trigger; the gun lit up and blue light shot out of the nozzle, vaporising the nearest creature. I grinned and fired again and again, until I was alone on the roof. I looked around and saw a familiar red cape flying through the air and landing on Stark Tower, as a plane appeared behind him. I could see Loki fighting with Thor, then a bolt of blue light shot out of what I guessed was Loki's Sceptre and took out one of the turbines, causing the plane to fall sideways. It fell, heading straight for my building and I jumped back as it hit the side of the building, taking a chunk off the roof and I swallowed, steeling myself, before climbing down the building, shaking.  
I got to the bottom and ran over to the bridge that the plane had landed on as Natasha, Steve and someone else strolled out of the plane.  
"How did you get here?" Natasha asked and I shrugged.  
"A crazy man with a Sceptre, a man in an Iron Suit with the biggest ego ever and a speedy climb down a very high building." I grinned and Natasha rolled her eyes.  
"Who's this?" The other man asked and I grinned.  
"Alison Foster, a pleasure." I greeted him, holding out my hand.  
"Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye." He said, shaking my head and I frowned.  
"Agent Barton? How was Loki's control over you broken?" I asked and he grimaced.  
"You know about that?" He asked and I sighed.  
"I spent hours on a plane with Loki and Erik – it wasn't hard to figure out. He was extremely annoyed when he found out he lost you. I guess I was just lucky he didn't start killing people." I said and he nodded.  
"Fair point. And ask Natasha – she used what she called cognitive recalibration." Barton said and I cocked my head to the side. "She whacked me over the head." Barton answered my unasked question and I sniggered, as Natasha grinned slyly.  
"You were attacking me." She countered as Steve cleared his throat.  
"Uh, guys? We have a situation." He explained, pointing up at where the portal was – we looked and my heart jumped into my throat.  
"Holy cheese." I muttered, as what could only be described as a giant flying robot-serpent came out of the portal, gliding through the air.  
"Stark are you seeing this?" Steve asked into his earpiece.  
_"Seeing, still working on believing."_ Tony said into my ear, through the earpiece. _"Where's Banner has he shown up yet?"  
_"Banner?" Steve asked, confused.  
_"Just keep me posted."_ Tony said, before cutting off.  
"Do you have a weapon?" Natasha asked me and I shook my head. She signalled to the plane. "Choose your pick. Enjoy." She grinned and I smiled, before rushing in. The room was filled with weapons and I chose two long knives, with silver and gold hilts. I slipped them into my belt before running back out and Natasha nodded at my choices.  
"Nice." She grinned and I smiled darkly.  
"Loki is going to wish, he never crossed me." I warned and Barton raised his eyebrows.  
"You got beef with Loki? Get in line, sweetheart. You're not the only one." He snapped and I grinned.  
"How about this – whoever gets there first takes him on." I offered and Barton rolled his eyes.  
"Deal." He nodded and I smiled.  
"Oh hell, that was Loki." I pointed out, as five of the creatures on weird looking flying devices soared past.  
"They're fish in a barrel down there." Steve commented, looking down the road.  
"Cap, let's go." I said, tugging on his arm and he looked down at me.  
"I can't let you come with me – stay here." He ordered. "Do you think you can hold them off?" He asked Barton, who grinned.  
"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." He said, grabbing another arrow and taking down a creature.  
Steve ran off and jumped the bridge and I raised my eyebrows.  
"You're not staying here are you?" Natasha asked and I shook my head.  
"Nope. See you guys. Oh and if I don't make it out, make sure Thor keeps his promise to me." I ordered, grinning before following Steve onto the street below.  
He was doing his best to keep the fighting away from the civilians but I could see that some were still getting in the line of fire.  
"Steve, keep the fighting here, I'm going to try and get the civilians to safety – I know you're doing your best, but you can't do it alone." I told him and he nodded, frowning a little.  
"Come back safe." He ordered, pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the top of my head.  
"Roger that." I grinned, running off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my reviewers, Special Agent Ali and CamieRose xxx**

* * *

Chapter 11: It's Battle Time (Or Hulk Time… Or Hammer Time)

"Hey, everyone get out! Go through the basements, take the subway, but keep off the streets, come on, go!" I shouted, running into the nearest building.  
"Oh god." I muttered, as the creatures looked at me, snarling. The civilians' exits were blocked off and they stared at me fearfully. One of the things came towards me and I drew my knives, slashing and hacking at the creature, until it fell. Another hissed at me and they came toward me – I frowned, and dropped my knives, instead kicking out with my foot and watching as a domino effect appeared around the room. The civilians looked at me, shocked and I shrugged. "Go on, leave, your free to go! Basements, subway, whatever just don't go onto the streets!" I ordered and they nodded, running.  
I sighed, quickly picking up my knives and leaving the building, into the war-zone outside.  
"Alison, come on!" Steve shouted, and I ran after him; he grabbed my hand and pulled me along, dodging shots and we leaped back onto the bridge, immediately jumping back into the fight. Then the creatures were struck by lightning and Thor dropped down, carrying his beloved hammer.  
"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked, walking towards him.  
"The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable." Thor stated and I grimaced.  
_"Thor's right, we got to deal with these guys."_ Tony said and I looked around, grimacing.  
"How do we do this?" Natasha asked, looking around, as well.  
"As a team." Steve pointed out.  
"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor explained and I raised my eyebrows.  
"Get in line, God of Thunder – you're not the only one." I said and Thor grinned.  
"Save it." Steve ordered and I held my hands up in the air, a sign of surrender. He rolled his eyes at me before continuing. "Loki's going to keep the fight focused on us, which is what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top – he's going to need us to…" Steve trailed off as the sound of a motorbike was heard and he turned around, confused.  
Bruce Banner got off the motorbike and walked over to us, clapping his hands together awkwardly. "So… This all seems horrible."  
"I've seen worse." Natasha said and Bruce looked at her apologetically.  
"Sorry."  
"No, we could… use a little worse." She answered, and he nodded.  
"Stark we got him." Steve stated and Bruce looked over at him.  
_"Banner?"_ Tony asked and the Captain nodded.  
"Just like you said." He stated.  
_"Then tell him to suit up – I'm bringing the party to you."_ Tony explained and I frowned, confused.  
Iron Man flew around the corner, the giant serpent thing following him and I gasped.  
"I… I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said, looking at the thing.  
I looked over at her and smiled. "Then sweetheart, you have not been to many good parties." I laughed she rolled her eyes.  
The creature soared through the air towards us and I drew my knives, swallowing the fear that was threatening to choke me.  
"Bruce. I think it might be Hulk Time; time to get angry dude." I said and he grinned at me.  
"Well, that's my secret – I'm always angry." He said and his whole body grew to twice his size and became green. He viciously punched the serpent's nose and it roared, beginning to topple over. Iron Man blasted it in a 'soft spot' and it incinerated; Steve quickly covered himself and me with his shield, as bits of fiery metal rained down on us.  
Everyone straightened up and Iron Man floated down to the ground, as two k  
"Call it Captain." He ordered and Steve nodded.  
"Until the portal is closed, our priority is containment – Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Stark, anything gets three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."  
"Can you give me a lift?"  
"Got it. Better clench up, Legolas."  
"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal – you got the lightning. Light the bastards up. Natasha, you and me stay here on the ground. And Hulk. Smash."  
Hulk grinned and jumped up, onto a building and started smashing the Chitauri senseless.  
"Hey! Dude, what about me!" I snapped, annoyed.  
"Alison, what am I going to do, if you don't survive? I want you to stay out of the fighting." Steve ordered and I scoffed.  
"Not likely. You can't stop me. If I want to fight, I will." I pointed out and Steve sighed.  
"Fine. But stay here with us." Steve said and I nodded.  
"Gladly."

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing, if we don't close that portal." Natasha gasped, leaning back against a car.  
"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve said and I raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't think it's about guns." I said and Steve looked at me, then up at the portal.  
"You're not going up there alone." Steve said.  
"You going to stop me? I can take care of myself, thanks very much." I retorted and Steve put his head in his hands.  
"Dammit, I cannot stand by and let you watch yourself get killed, Alison!" He snapped and I rolled my eyes.  
"Look, if we can't close the portal, they'll be no one left to see anyone get killed – that portal _needs_ to be closed and I'm the least valuable asset to this team. If you or Natasha, or Stark got taken out, the whole thing would fall apart. But me, the team could still survive." I pointed out and I could see in his eyes that he didn't agree with my reasoning – but I knew he wouldn't stand in the way of my reasoning either.  
"Okay then. I'll give you a boost." He agreed reluctantly and I grinned.  
He held the shield out and I timed my jump with the speed of the machines flying past. I ran and jumped off the shield, landing smoothly on the back of one. I grinned before realising that the thing on my flying-device wasn't a Chitauri… It was Loki.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, so thanks again to my reviewers Ali, Special Agent Ali and Camierose.  
I'm ****not sure how good this chapter is but... here you go! xxx :)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Magic Stick Of Fate From Argos VS Two Long Knives

"Oh hell, damn you." I muttered as he spun round, Sceptre in his hand.  
"Hitchhiker eh?" He taunted and I drew my knives as he swung at me with the Sceptre.  
My blades easily pushed his away and he snarled, using the Sceptre to push me back. One of my knives flew out of my hand, and I cursed as my feet found the edge of the flying-device and I stumbled, managing to grab Loki's Sceptre to pull me back up.  
"Think you were going to get rid of me that easily?" I asked him, swinging my leg round to take his legs from under him. He fell and I took the Sceptre from his grasp, and putting my remaining knife to his throat.  
"If you try anything, I swear I will not think twice about slitting your throat." I warned him but Loki laughed, scoffing at me.  
"You don't have what it takes in you, to kill someone." He taunted and I shrugged.  
"There's a first time for everything." I countered, but he forcefully whacked me away, pushing me over onto the floor and our roles were suddenly reversed; Loki had his Sceptre at my throat and my knife in his other hand. I grimaced and he cocked his head to the side. I resisted the urge to shiver in fear, because while I knew that I couldn't actually kill someone, Loki had no such problems.  
"Alison, what the hell are you doing?" Barton asked into my ear, and I looked over at the roof where he was positioned.  
"A little help would be nice!" I replied, and I saw him grin, drawing an arrow.  
"I got him." He answered, letting the arrow fly and Loki dropped my knife, his hand reaching up to catch the arrow; I watched in dismay as my remaining knife soared to the ground.  
Then the arrow in Loki's hand exploded and the two of us were thrown viciously onto the roof of Stark Tower. I gasped as I hit the floor and pain shot through my body, almost setting it on fire (metaphorically of course). Loki was the first up but before he could approach me, the Hulk jumped onto the roof and pushed him backwards, straight through the glass window and into the wall.  
"Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am a god you dull creature and I will not be bullied by a-" Loki was cut off by the Hulk grabbing him and viciously smashing him into the floor, so hard that he caused many dents in it and threw him down once more, before walking off.  
"Puny god." I heard him mutter, before jumping away, looking for more things to smash up.  
I shakily got to my feet, pain coursing through my body as each step I took caused for my body to get even worse.  
Loki was making pitiful noises of pain himself when I walked in and I felt sorry for him, despite everything that he'd done.  
I sat by where he lay, looking at him cautiously.  
"What do you want?" He asked, trying to sound hostile but it didn't work.  
"You still up for that drink?" I asked him and he smiled weakly.  
"Yeah." He muttered and I grinned, walking over to the counter. I poured two cups of whisky and handed one to him while taking a swig from the other myself; the liquid had a bitter, sweet taste and I shivered as it ran down my throat.  
"Are you even allowed alcohol?" Loki asked and I shook my head.  
"I need something to drink." I answered, as he put down his own glass. "I hate to have to do this, but I'm going to have to put these on you." I said, showing him the handcuffs.  
"Go ahead. I'm too weak to go anywhere anyway." Loki stated but I raised my eyebrows.  
"I'm not taking any chances." I said, shackling his hands together and Loki smiled.  
"Fair point. Are you going back into the fight?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"I feel bad but I've lost my weapons – no thanks to you, Reindeer Games, and I'm in too much pain to do anything." I said and Loki nodded.  
"It's understandable – they'll be okay with that. You are only 15 after all." Loki agreed and I shrugged.  
"I still feel like I'm wimping out on them but there's not much I can do about that." I sighed and Loki studied me carefully before sighing himself. I quickly chained him to the handle of one of the kitchen cupboards and he grinned at me, before lying back against it.  
"Sorry. I can't risk you running off." I shrugged before moving to stand outside, looking at the battle going on around me and picking up the Sceptre that had fallen when Loki and I were blasted off the plane-thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so yeah, here's the next chapter, again thanks to my reviewers, Special Agent Ali and Agent-Hamilton123  
Anyway, enjoy and please review xxx :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Closing The Portal

I looked around at the battle, yearning desperately to help my friends but I had no way of getting there and my wrist was sprained too – I know some of the other's injuries were probably a lot worse but they are superheroes – I, however, am not.  
"ALISON!" Someone called my name, into the earpiece and I spun round, hearing it normally as well; Natasha was standing on the roof next to the portal. I cocked my head to the side, and I knew she could see the question in my eyes. "PASS ME THE SCEPTRE!"  
I went to throw it, but one of the creatures dropped down, landing in front of me and I dived to the ground, barely dodging the blast from the gun. I felt the Sceptre skitter from my grasp and I cursed, rolling as another blast came my way, missing me by inches. I sprung up and quickly knocked the gun out its hands before viciously kicking it off the roof. I straightened up proudly grinning and turned back around to find Loki pointing the Sceptre at my throat.  
"Oh hell." I complained, as Loki grinned slyly at me.  
"You didn't really think that was me, did you?" He asked and too late, I realized the Loki that I chained up, was actually a clone, albeit a very good one.  
"It was a good clone." I admitted and Loki laughed.  
"Why, thank you. Now, you've caused me enough trouble. I think it's time to put an end to that, don't you?" He asked, and I could see what he was going to do, before he did it. I grinned, before using the Sceptre to slide under his legs, and spin back around, pulling on the Sceptre so that it smacks against his windpipe. He released the Sceptre and I threw it desperately through the air, towards Natasha.  
"Natasha, catch it!" I yelled at her and she steeled herself, jumping up to grasp the Sceptre with both hands. She grinned, before sticking the Sceptre into the portal's shield and Loki's eyes widened as it went through.  
I beamed. "Looks like that portal has a weakness, after all."  
"It makes no difference. You will still die." He snarled, and I raised my eyebrows as he came at me again.  
"You have no weapon and I've been doing Karate for 5 years – so technically, that _makes_ me a weapon." I pointed out as he carelessly threw a punch. I blocked it easily, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, before kicking him onto the floor.  
"Don't you ever try and harm me again." I hissed at him and he grinned.  
"Or what?" He challenged and I was suddenly pushed out of the way, as Steve picked him up by his robes, the look in his eyes scary, even to me, when I knew he would never hurt me.  
"Otherwise you'll have me to deal with me, you slimy coward." Steve growled and Loki gulped, trying to keep the fear out of his eyes.  
"Natasha, close the portal!" Steve called over to her, but Tony protested in my ear.  
_"No don't – I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute!"_ Tony said; I gasped. _"And I know just where to put it."_ He muttered and I frowned, confused.  
"Stark, that'll be a one-way trip, you do understand that right?" Steve asked and my blood ran cold, as I realised what he meant.  
_"It's either that, or let Manhattan be blown up." _Was Tony's answer as he flew up the portal. He disappeared and I held my breath, waiting for him to come back down, praying that he would.  
"Close it." Steve ordered after a few seconds, his head hung and I slumped my shoulders.  
The portal collapsed but then something dropped and I gasped, as the sun glinted off the Iron Man suit.  
"Son of a gun." Steve muttered as something big and green and muscly flew through the air, catching Tony and he crashed somewhere near where the plane crashed.  
"Do you think he's alive?" I asked but Steve just shrugged.  
Then a roar was heard across New York and Tony's voice was suddenly very loud in my ears.  
_"WHAT THE HEL? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! PLEASE TELL ME NOBODY TRIED TO KISS ME!" _He shouted, panicked and I laughed, relief coursing through my body, as Steve pulled me into a crushing hug, his lips meeting mine and I relaxed immediately, feeling safe in his arms for the first time that day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, so here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it xxx  
To Ali (Guest): I guess it is a little creepy that Steve is kissing a 15year old but she likes him anyway and well, as you said, she's old enough to kick alien butt anyway xxx ;)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Loose-Ends

It was a few seconds before I realised that I was kissing Steve back, my arms locked around his neck and his carefully placed around my waist.  
Someone cleared their throat behind us and I grudgingly released Steve to look at those behind me; the other's in the Avengers Initiative group were there, looking expectantly at us and I noticed that Bruce was back to his normal self as well as Tony being out of his Iron Man suit, which had long ago lost power.  
"Sorry to interrupt your little bubble of joy but… Where's Reindeer Games?" Tony asked, curious and I grimaced.  
"Ah fudge." I cursed, annoyed. "I'll get him." I offered, beginning to walk towards the elevator.  
"No you're not!" Steve snapped, grabbing my arm.  
I jerked my arm out of his grasp, scowling. "You can't stop me!"  
"Want to bet?" He challenged and I raised my eyebrows.  
"Sure go ahead – you're too honourable to hit a girl anyway." I taunted, as he swung and I laughed, ducking the punch easily.  
"Cap, she'll be fine. I would've gone after him myself, but my suit's lost power." Tony stated, shrugging innocently.  
"SHUT IT STARK!" Steve and I chorused, glaring at each other each of our tempers reaching breaking point.  
"This is ridiculous – each moment we stay here arguing, Loki gets further away!" I pointed out and Steve glowered at me.  
"I don't care, I can't lose you!" He snapped and I raised my arms in the air, fuming.  
"For the love of hell, you won't!" I cried, but the answering scowl I received told me his answer.  
"Steve, I'm going and that's final. Thor, give me a lift please." I asked, returning to my normal composure and Thor chuckled, before nodding.  
"Certainly, Miss Foster." He chortled, before picking me up and soaring through the air and I scanned the streets, looking for Loki.  
"There he is!" I cried, pointing down at the ground and Thor descended hastily as Loki ran away, panicked, his green cape flowing out behind him.  
I dropped to the floor as Thor loosened his grip on me and I immediately gave chase after Loki, through the nearly deserted streets of New York City.  
The God of Mischief, as he was known, was fast but his stamina was very low and he was out of breath in no time, while I was easily maintaining a steady pace and breathing rate. He gave up after a while, leaning against a building, panting and I stood calmly next to him, barely breathing heavily, not even needing to lean against the building. Thor caught up to us and raised his eyebrows at Loki, who scowled, averting his older brother's slightly scolding eyes.  
"Careful." I warned warily. "Is he a clone?" I asked but Thor shook his head and I raised my eyebrows, questioning.  
"Loki's clones can't get tired, or breathe – and no one is that good an actor, not even Loki." Thor pointed out and I shrugged, seeing the point.  
Loki took our minute of chatter as distraction and tried to make a run for it, but I stuck my leg out, making him trip over, falling onto his face. I dragged him off the floor and pushed him at Thor, glaring at the defeated god in disgust.  
"C'mon, let's go back to Stark Tower." I snapped, annoyed and we walked the way back there in silence, Thor easily carrying Loki over his shoulder, as if he were a sack of potatoes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, this is definitely my longest chapter yet and there will probably only be two chapters left to this fanfic now, although I think I'm going to write a sequel, if anyone is interested.  
By the way, I've changed Alison's age to 17 because 15 is a bit too young for her to be dating Captain America (otherwise known as Steve) xxx ;)****  
So, yeah, reviews are welcome and let me know about the sequel. :) xxx**

* * *

Chapter 15: Clean-Up Time

Steve was pacing outside of Stark Tower agitatedly when we returned; when he spotted me, he closed the distance easily before scooping me into a crushing hug, sighing with relief into my hair and I buried my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, whilst inhaling his musky scent.  
"Rogers!" A voice called and Steve groaned slightly, before releasing me mostly, but keeping an arm wrapped tightly around my waist.  
"Good afternoon, Fury." He nodded and Nick glared at him.  
"Where's Loki?" He asked and Steve pointed to Stark Tower.  
"In there – he's with the others." Steve sighed, and Nick nodded, before moving to go in.  
"A simple thank you would be nice." I called after him and a small smile appeared on Fury's face.  
"Congratulations, on saving the world." He acknowledged bowing slightly and I smiled, rolling my eyes.  
"It's not much but… I guess that's all we'll get from Mr Grinch." I grinned and Steve laughed.  
"C'mon – let's sort the mess we made out." I gestured to all the damaged and smashed cars and buildings and Steve raised his eyebrows.  
"Are you kidding me? I am _not_ cleaning _this_ up." Steve scowled and I glared.  
"C'mon Steve – we can't leave the authorities to do it alone. This was technically our fight – and Loki isn't going to pay for reparations. The least we can do is patch up the city as best we can." I argued and he sighed.  
"Fine." He grumbled and I smiled.  
"Yay." I whooped quietly and Steve rolled his eyes.  
"Where do we start?" He asked and I shrugged.  
"Wherever you think we should start."

We worked for hours, cleaning up the city, well into the afternoon and then the night; I somehow managed to get all of the Avengers cleaning the city with me and Steve and they were extremely gracious about it… mostly. Pepper Potts came back halfway through, so her and Tony had a nice reunion and then she offered to help too. Nick Fury just rolled his eyes (or eye, I guess) at us and Steve pointed at me and I grinned rather sheepishly.  
But then other people, civilians started getting involved too and most of New York had been cleared up by about midnight – which was good, because I was absolutely dead on my feet. Steve was already half-carrying me and in the end, he just picked me up like he did that very first night and carried me gently back to Stark Tower.  
Tony had stated earlier that night that Stark Tower was open to any of the Avengers who needed a place to stay for the night (only for the night, he had warned) and most had decided to stay there – Loki had already been taken back to Asgard, by the Tesseract's power, along with Thor, but he had promised that as soon as he'd spoken to Odin, he would return.  
Steve carefully placed me on the sofa next to him and I curled up next to him, managing to get a few winks of sleep, in the early hours of the morning.

It was still quite dark when I woke, and most of the Avengers were still awake, including Steve, who was gently stroking my hair, smiling down at me. I smiled up at him sleepily rubbing my eyes and sitting up straighter, yawning. I caught Tony eyeing me suspiciously from the counter, looking at the whisky glasses and I dropped my gaze guiltily, remembering the glass of whiskey – thankfully he ignored it, looking away from me and I sighed (inaudibly) in relief.  
"Did you sleep?" I asked Steve, concerned and he shook his head. "You should." I told him softly but he shrugged.  
"70 years in ice – you find you don't need sleep as much." He shrugged but I frowned, gently stroking the dark marks under his clear blue eyes.  
"When was the last time you slept?" I asked him and he shrugged. "Steve." I warned gently and he sighed.  
"About 2 days ago, maybe more." He stated and I frowned.  
"Sleep. I don't want you to die from exhaustion, after all we've been through." I told him and he grinned slightly.  
"Yes ma'am." He laughed, before snuggling down into the sofa, and I put my arm around his shoulders, gently stroking his blonde hair.

"My friends, I have returned!" Thor boomed, strolling into the Tower and I winced, as the now-sleeping Avengers stirred gently, including Steve. It was later and I could tell that dawn was slowly approaching, the sky beginning to turn lighter.  
"Thor, shush. They're sleeping and trust me, they need the rest." I told him and he nodded apologetically, walking over to the sofa that Steve and I were sharing, sitting gingerly on the arm.  
"Sorry Miss Foster." He apologised sheepishly, his voice much quieter and I laughed softly.  
"There's no need to apologise Thor." I told him but he shrugged. "Once this lot wake up, I want to visit Jane." I said and Thor smiled.  
"I am glad we have become friends, Alison. You are a worthy ally, and I am proud to call any of you here a friend." Thor stated and I grinned, blushing deeply, looking warmly at Steve – he looked peaceful when he slept, the anxiety and stress leaving him, making him look younger.  
"You're a good friend too, Thor. Jane is lucky." I told him, smiling and Thor sighed.  
"Not really – she would be better off with a Midgardian, someone who can always stay with her." Thor breathed and I rolled my eyes.  
"She loves you – before you came, she didn't care about a family, or a boyfriend or anything like that, only her work. And, okay, she's still mad about her work, but she loves you completely. She doesn't care if you're not always there, she still loves you and there's a saying here that absence makes the heart grow fonder." I told him and he smiled, ruffling my hair. I glared as my messy brown hair fell into my face and Thor laughed, as I angrily pushed it out of my face.  
"Don't do that again!" I warned him and he nodded, sniggering.  
"Are you always this annoying?" I asked him exasperatedly and he shrugged, smirking and rolled my eyes. "How's Loki?" I asked Thor and his grin fell to a more sombre expression.  
"He's not coping well. Father and I both tried to talk to him but… It just isn't getting through. On top of his defeat, there's also the fact that he's angry with both me and Father about his true parentage – he feels "betrayed" by Father and he felt like he was always shunted away, because of me." Thor sighed and I smiled sadly, putting a hand on Thor's arm.  
"It's not your fault, or your Father's what Loki feels. You both did your best – even I can tell that." I explained and Thor smiled.  
"Thank you Alison, but it is not as simple as that."  
"Why not?" I asked him and he sighed.  
"He's not an Asgardian – he's a Jotunn. Or another name for them is the Frost Giants." Thor shrugged and I cocked my head to the side, confused.  
"If that's true, how did he end up on Asgard with you?" I asked and Thor sighed.  
"When Father beat the Jotunns, he went into Jotunheim and stole their relics, as well as the source of their power… But that wasn't all Father took – he found a baby, Laufey's son and took him back." Thor explained and I nodded.  
"Loki." I supplied and Thor nodded gravely.  
"We were then raised normally, as "brothers" but that fell apart when I decided to foolishly cause the war that then led to my banishment and then Loki found out his true parentage." Thor sighed and I stared at him sadly as he breathed in and out slowly.  
"What happened when you went back to Asgard, after your banishment?" I asked and Thor laughed sourly.  
"Oh well, it went down great, as you can imagine. My brother tried to destroy Jotunheim, I managed to stop him, whilst destroying the Bifrost, my only way of getting back to Earth to see Jane. Then I managed to stop Loki from falling to his death as did Father with me, but Loki… He claimed that he tried to do what he did for Father but… Father did not agree and, that was the last straw for Loki – he let go of the staff I was holding, the only thing stopping him from drifting off into space and that was the last I saw of him… Until now." Thor snapped, a bitter edge to his voice and I smiled sympathetically at him.  
"It wasn't your fault." I told him softly but he scoffed.  
"Yeah, because I didn't start that war, because it wasn't my fault that he ended up finding out his true parentage, it wasn't my fault that he was always shunted aside because of me, the grand 'God of Thunder.'" Thor retorted, sarcastically and I sighed.  
"Thor, none of that was your fault – Loki manipulated you into going to starting the war, he would've found out about his parentage at some point and it definitely wasn't your fault that he was always shunted aside." I told him firmly and he smiled softly.  
"Thank you Alison." Thor said and I grinned.  
"Don't mention it – friends help each other out, no matter what it is." I shrugged and Thor smiled, before yawning.  
"Even Asgardian Princes need their sleep too, eh?" I teased and Thor grinned rather sheepishly. "Go on, take the couch over there – Tony said anyone who wants to stay for the night is welcome; it'd be a bit unfair if everyone else crashed here, yet you didn't." I explained and Thor laughed, before lying down on to the sofa and falling asleep within seconds. I laughed a little, as his snores filled the room.  
"You know, for an English teen, you talk a hell of a lot like an American." Pepper commented and I spun round to see her sitting up, gently stroking Tony's hair.  
"What can I say? My sister lives in New Mexico and my best mate is from Malibu – it rubs off on you." I explained and Pepper nodded.  
"Why did you stand up to Loki, back in Germany?" Pepper asked me and I grinned.  
"I don't like being told what to do, or how I should act by people with stupid helmets on." I answered and Pepper laughed.  
"Really though – why?" She asked and I shrugged.  
"I would've thought it was obvious to you, of all people – when Tony got back from the desert, and he completed his suit, what did he want to do?" I asked her and she gulped.  
"Stop the people who kidnapped him." She answered and I could tell she was confused.  
"Why?" I challenged and she looked at me quizzically.  
"Because they had to be stopped, because they were doing things that shouldn't happen." Pepper said. "But I still don't see where this is going-"  
"It's because she wanted to do the same thing Tony did – stop those who weren't doing what was right." Bruce explained and I smiled at him.  
"Spot on, Doctor." I grinned and I saw him roll his eyes at me, in the light from the now-rising sun. Most of the Avengers were starting to stir now; Steve and Tony were the last to wake (apart from Thor, although he hadn't had as much sleep) and my stomach rumbled slightly, making me blush.  
"Seems like our littlest Avenger is hungry!" Tony exclaimed whilst yawning and I stuck my tongue out at him, as he got up and walked into his kitchen.  
Steve groaned, and rolled over straight onto me and I winced, trying to gently push him off me, but he rolled further onto me, so that he was on top of me completely.  
"Er, guys… A little help… Please…" I squeaked, as Steve's full body weight pressed down on me.  
Clint and Bruce sniggered as Natasha smirked; I glared at them all, whilst grimacing and I gasped thankfully as Pepper pulled Steve off me. Steve grunted, his clear blue eyes opening sleepily.  
"Morning, guys." He muttered drowsily and I rolled my eyes, rubbing my stomach where he had rolled on top of me.  
"Morning yourself, Cap." I smirked, and he smiled warmly.  
"So, what's the plan for today?" Steve asked as Tony placed a plate of food onto the coffee table in front of me – a full English breakfast, with bacon, sausages, fried eggs, beans, hash browns, mushrooms and chips too.  
"Wow." I gasped, looking at the plate.  
"All yours, Princess – hands off, Capsicle." Tony warned, grinning before walking back into the kitchen and Steve looked around, playfully offended and I laughed, happily tucking into my breakfast. Steve reached out for a chip and I slapped his hand away, glaring. He stared at me, hurt and I grinned, handing him one. His face lit up, and I laughed – he looked like I'd just given him a puppy!  
"Today, me and Thor are going to visit my sister, Jane. We'll probably be there for the day, maybe stay overnight, but I'm not sure yet. We're coming back then and… Well, we'll do whatever you guys normally do around here." I shrugged and Steve smiled.  
"Okay, cool – Princess, you and Point Break over there, are welcome to the private jet if you want to go to New Mexico." Tony said, walking into the kitchen, a glass of whisky in his hands and I gasped, shocked, a massive grin spreading across my face.  
"Really?" I asked him and he laughed.  
"Of course – family is important. You want to see your sister, you're welcome to it." Tony shrugged and I jumped up, kissing him on the cheek.  
"Thank you, Tony." I told him warmly and he blushed tomato red.  
"Don't mention it." He muttered gruffly. "Now go on, get changed – I'm sure Pepper can sort you something out." Tony snapped, pushing me and Pepper away and we both laughed.  
"Wake Thor for me please, Steve." I told him, kissing him and he smiled nervously as I walked away, looking worriedly at Thor's great sleeping form.  
I laughed, rolling my eyes as Pepper dragged me into her and Tony's bedroom. She quickly rifled through her wardrobe and picked out tight jeans and a t-shirt but I looked down at my beloved cat-suit that was initially Natasha's. Pepper saw my gaze and smiled.  
"I'll have Natasha sort you out another one of those. Any requests? Black looks nice on you but I think a deep purple would go nicely with the black." Pepper suggested and I smiled gratefully.  
"I don't mean to be a pain and it really isn't that I don't appreciate what you're doing for me but…" I trailed off and Pepper grinned, putting a finger on my lips.  
"It's fine, Alison. I really don't mind." Pepper said, before leaving the room and I sighed, sitting down on the bed.  
Pepper returned a few minutes later, carrying a black cat-suit with long, deep purple sleeves and I gasped.  
"It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed, holding the garment in my hands, running my fingers up and down the silky material. "How did you make this so quickly?" I asked, amazed and Pepper grinned.  
"It's great what Jarvis can do within a few minutes." She answered and I hugged her, smiling warmly.  
"Thank you Pepper." I whimpered, sobbing slightly and Pepper pulled away, her head tilted to one side.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked and I shook my head, wiping my eyes. "Alison?" She probed gently and I took a deep breath, before shaking my head again.  
"It doesn't matter." I said and Pepper frowned before walking to the door.  
"Thor's up. Get changed and the jet's ready too." She smiled, before leaving.  
I quickly showered and got changed before dragging a brush through my damp hair and I caught another quick glance of myself in the mirror as I left – I compared how I looked now to how I looked 3 days ago and I could see a definite difference. I looked older, more confident and I loved it.


	16. Chapter 16

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FANFICTION AND MY LOVELY READERS AND REVIEWERS!  
These (Final) last two chapters are dedicated to my fantastic supporters, Special Agent Ali and Ali (Guest) who have followed this story from the beginning and have been so incredibly supportive of it.  
So enjoy it girls, and the sequel should be up by tomorrow.  
Enjoy! xxx ;)**

* * *

Chapter 16: Family Visits

I stood nervously outside my older sister's apartment door, Thor at my side, grinning happily. I knocked on the door and heard movement inside – the door opened and Darcy Lewis stared out at me, her dark eyes inquisitive behind her glasses.  
"Alison, it's so good to see you!" Darcy exclaimed, hugging me tightly and I laughed, hugging her back.  
"Hello, Miss Darcy." Thor greeted Darcy warmly as she released me and she squealed in surprise.  
"Darcy, what on earth are you squeaking at…"  
Words failed Jane Foster as she spotted the God of Thunder and her dark brown eyes widened, filling with tears, as Thor stepped forward to embrace her – she gladly wrapped her arms around his torso, sobbing and laughing onto his shoulder. I looked away to give them some privacy and I caught Darcy's eye – she grinned, raising her eyebrows and I laughed.  
Thor released Jane after a few minutes and I smiled – I hadn't seen my sister look so happy in ages and it was nice to see.  
Jane spotted me and grinned, hugging me tightly. I laughed, hugging her back just as hard and burying my face into her strawberry-scented hair. She gently pushed me back a few steps, keeping her hands on my shoulders, studying me carefully.  
"You've changed." She accused and I stared back at her calmly.  
"The last time you saw me, I was the shy, timid girl who never spoke in class, who hid behind a curtain of hair and masked herself in make-up. Since then, I stood up for myself in Germany against Loki, I stopped the god in there," I pointed to the inside of Jane's apartment, "and Iron Man from fighting, I beat being _possessed_ and I helped defeat Loki from taking over Earth. I'm going to have changed." I explained and then all of a sudden, we were both sobbing hysterically onto each other's shoulders and I fully realised how easy it could've been for me to have never come back, to have died in that battle.  
"I'm so proud of you, Ali-bear. Mom and Dad would be proud too." Jane said into my ear and I sobbed harder.  
Jane pulled away and I wiped my eyes before following her into the apartment – Thor was already making himself at home, slouched in the sofa and Jane sat next to him as I casually perched on the arm.  
Darcy was in the kitchen area making coffee and I grimaced as the horrible smell filled the room; Jane noticed and laughed.  
"Darcy, Ali would like tea, not coffee please." She called and Darcy laughed.  
"I remembered!" The girl cried, handing me a cup of hot, steaming tea.  
"How many sugars?" I asked.  
"3." She answered and I nodded, before taking a sip, burning my tongue in the process.  
"So, Loki huh? Isn't he your brother?" Jane asked and Thor sighed, beginning the story again. Darcy and Jane listened silently, their eyes getting wider all the time.  
Jane let the story settle in for a few seconds before turning to me and I grinned.  
"What about you?" She asked and I happily retold every moment, Thor filling in whatever parts I missed. Jane and Darcy demanded to know everything about the Avengers and I told them everything I knew, although it was a little awkward talking about Captain America, because I wasn't sure if I was going to tell Jane about our relationship or not.  
In the end, it was Jane who made up my mind for me, later that night. Darcy and Thor had both gone to sleep, in separate bedrooms and it was just me and Jane sitting on the sofa, with mugs of hot chocolate, our sisterly drink since I was about 8.  
"So, what's with you and this Captain America superhero?" Jane asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes and I frowned, trying to look nonchalant.  
"What do you mean?" I asked evasively but Jane scoffed.  
"Come off it, Ali. Every time one of us mentions his name, you blush like crazy. What's up?" She asked impatiently and I raised my eyebrows.  
"You're a scientist – figure it out." I told her and her grin grew.  
"Aw, my little Ali-bear has a boyfriend!" She teased, trying to ruffle my hair, but I dodged, laughing.  
"Shut up!" I giggled and Jane pursed her lips, sniggering.  
"You better not let the press get a hold of it, just yet anyway. You'll never get rid of them." Jane warned and I nodded.  
"I know. Don't worry, we're good at keeping secrets." I grinned but I wasn't sure how we were going to be able to keep quiet about this – loads of people had already seen Steve carry me back to Stark Tower and had probably seen me kiss him but… There was nothing really we could do about that now.  
Jane and I talked for a bit more before we both decided to go to sleep – Jane had offered to take the couch but I urged her to sleep in her bed and she silently disappeared into the room that she shared with Darcy. I smiled, before settling down to sleep for the night.

"I'll see you soon, Jane, I promise." I told my sister, hugging her tightly, as I got ready to board the private jet.  
"Have fun sis." Jane grinned, kissing the top of my head.  
Thor had decided to stay in New Mexico for a while and he pulled me into a massive, crushing bear-hug as soon as Jane released me. I choked, struggling to breathe; Jane and Darcy both laughed as I gasped madly for breath when Thor released me and he sniggered. I rolled my eyes, saying goodbye to everyone and beginning to walk up the stairs.  
"Ali-bear, this is for you, before I forget." My sister called, holding something out to me. I looked over at her and took the book that she was holding out for me: _Northern Lights. _I grinned at her, hugging the book to my chest and she smiled warmly back, as entered the plane, and sitting at the window, waving madly at my family, as the plane took off.  
I settled calmly into the seat, happily opening the book and beginning to read…

"Madam, we have landed." The air host told me and I looked around, startled that we had already arrived back in New York.  
"Wow. That was fast. Thank you." I told the host before hastily leaving the plane. The paparazzi were waiting when I got off the plane and a few days ago I would've run from them – now I calmly allowed them to take pictures as I walked over to the car but one reporter I recognised as Christine Everhart, who harassed Tony a lot, came forward and I sighed.  
"Alison, we know next to nothing of your part in the battle against what has been confirmed as an extra-terrestrial attack. Can you enlighten us on what it's like to fight and work with some of the best known superheroes in the world?" She asked and I smiled sweetly.  
"It's Miss Foster to you, thanks. And there's something called imagination – use it and decide for yourself." I told her, and she frowned, before regaining her patronising composure.  
"What about your relationship to the infamous Captain America?" She asked and I bit back my initial retort.  
"Why don't you go and pester someone else about their private lives, even though it's none of your business what people do in their spare time." I snapped, before getting into the car, ignoring the flashing of the cameras.  
"Having fun?" Natasha asked, smirking and I sighed.  
"2 words: Christine Everhart." I snapped and Natasha laughed.  
"Oh, I see – harassing you much?" She asked and I glared.  
" A lot." I muttered and she laughed.  
"Come on. We need to get back to Stark Tower – apparently there's some guy causing a bit of trouble there, called Matthew Adams." Natasha explained and I bit back a laugh, snorting.  
"Matthew Adams is my adopted brother." I sniggered and Natasha rolled her eyes.  
"Well, we'd best get back to the Tower." Natasha smirked and I laughed, sitting back in the seat.

We could easily hear the shouting coming from inside the Tower from outside on the street and we quickly ran in, to see my brother yelling at Tony, Steve and Pepper. I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
"Matt!" I yelled and the boy turned around, eyes widening when he saw me. He rugby-tackled me into a hug and I happily wrapped my arms around him, grinning.  
"I thought you were dead." He whimpered and I breathed deeply to stop myself from crying – I didn't know why I kept crying all of a sudden and I hated the feeling.  
"Well, I'm not." I laughed weakly and as he released me, I gently took his hand and led him over to the seating area.  
"You've changed… Loads." He commented and I sighed.  
"The next person that tells me that…" I threatened but Matthew laughed, his green eyes sparkling.  
"I mean it in a good way – you look more confident, more sure of yourself and you look, gorgeous." He said and I grinned, blushing.  
"Thanks bro. Means a lot." I smiled and he rolled his eyes, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes.  
"I want to know everything." My brother demanded and I nodded, retelling the story again. He listened intently and silently, as I told him everything about the past few days, including mine and Steve's relationship. For a few seconds my brother just sat there, taking everything in.  
Then before I could stop him, he'd stormed up to Steve and _CRACK_ slapped him round the face. I clapped my hands to my mouth, shocked as Steve's hand flew to his cheek, while Tony sniggered.  
I rushed to Steve's side immediately, glaring at my brother, but he just shrugged, smirking.  
"Sorry Steve." I apologised quickly but shrugged, frowning.  
"I've had worse."  
"You're an idiot, Matt." I snapped at my brother but he smiled cheekily.  
"If you break my sister's heart, Captain, you'll get more than a slap." My brother warned before turning to me and sighing. "You're not coming back to England, are you?" He asked and I shook my head. "Thought not. Well, have fun kiddo – I always knew you'd do well, never quite so early but still. Enjoy it while it lasts and you know where we are if you ever need us." Matthew grinned, stepping forward to kiss my forehead and I wrapped my arms around him tightly.  
"I love you, Matt." I whispered and he hugged me tighter.  
"Me too kiddo." He said back before releasing me.  
Matthew curtly nodded at Pepper, Tony and Natasha, shooting a quick glare at Steve before leaving the Tower, waving warmly at me. I waved back, feeling the tears pour down my cheeks and I wiped my eyes quickly, shaking my head.  
Steve scooped me up into his arms, his lips swiftly meeting mine and I leaned into the kiss, realising that I'd finally found the place where I belonged.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Alison, Jane says that she doesn't want you to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony called over to me and I shrugged, looking up from my book.  
"Good – I don't want to stay there anyway. I get travel sick." I said and Tony rolled his eyes.  
It'd been 2 weeks since the Chitauri attack, or what was now being called 'The Battle Of New York'. All of the Avengers had gone back to their initial homes and I was currently staying at Stark Tower, with Tony and Pepper, until we found somewhere more permanent for me to live. Thor was staying with Jane at the moment in New Mexico and she was helping out with where I should live.  
"Here? Well, she knows she's always welcome here if she wants it, but as a permanent residence? Of course I'll ask her." Tony said and I looked at him expectantly.  
"How would you feel about living here?" Tony asked and my eyes widened.  
"Seriously? Here?" I gasped and he nodded.  
"I'd love it." I grinned and he smiled.  
"Well, that's sorted. Here's the new addition to the Stark Tower residence." Tony announced sarcastically, hanging up the phone and I rolled my eyes, going back to the second book in the Northern Lights Trilogy.  
"Congratulations, Miss Foster." Jarvis said and I laughed.  
"Thanks Jarvis." I grinned.  
"It is no trouble, Miss Foster. Oh and Mr Rogers is on his way up." The AI said and Tony groaned as I jumped up and ran to the elevator.  
"Hello, Ali." Steve greeted me, as I hugged him and he hugged me back tightly, his lips meeting mine.  
"Ugh, get a room guys." Tony moaned and I smiled.  
"Hello to you too, Stark." Steve said, rolling his eyes.  
"Hey Capsicle." Tony grinned and I sighed, before taking Steve's hand and leading him onto the sofa.  
"We've figured out a place for me to stay." I grinned.  
"Where?" He asked and I gestured around me.  
"I'm staying right here, dude. It's like a home to me anyway, by now." I said and Steve frowned.  
"Tony, that okay with you?" Steve asked and Tony scoffed.  
"Course it is, Cap. She knows she's welcome here; Pepper loves her to death anyway and it'd be good for her to have another female round the place. Plus, it means you're only round the corner from her pretty much." Tony shrugged and Steve grinned.  
"That's great Alison. I've got a surprise for you – Stark, we'll be back later." Steve said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the elevator.  
"No later than 11, kid." Tony called and I smirked as we got into the elevator.

I eyed the motorbike suspiciously as we went outside and Steve quickly mounted it, looking at me expectantly.  
"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked and he laughed.  
"I wouldn't let you on it, if I didn't think that." He pointed out and I shrugged, frowning. "C'mon, you'll be fine. I promise." Steve sighed and I smiled before nervously climbing onto the back of the motorbike, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. Steve chuckled, before turning on the motorbike and driving away; I gasped, holding on tighter as the bike zoomed down the busy street. We stopped outside Central Park and I raised my eyebrows, curious.  
"Just trust me." He said and I sighed, rolling my eyes, allowing him to lead me through the park.  
We came to a clearing, surrounded by trees, the sun shining onto the area; there was a picnic blanket surrounded by plates and cups, a traditional picnic basket sitting at the side.  
I gasped, grinning.  
"Wow." I sighed, as Steve pulled me down onto the grass beside him.  
"Do you like it?" He asked, and I put my arm around him, grinning.  
"I love it." I told him truthfully and his eyes lit up.  
"You've been speaking to Jane, haven't you?" I asked him and his cheeks turned a little red.  
"I didn't know what you liked." He mumbled and I laughed, kissing him lightly.  
"It's sweet. No guy has ever done anything like this for me before; thank you." I smiled and he grinned, opening the basket and bringing out all my favourite foods.  
"Whoa. Did you get any food that you like?" I asked and he shrugged.  
"Most of the foods I like aren't sold anymore – I don't really know what's nice anymore." He shrugged and I smiled apologetically.  
"Well, we have quite a selection. Take your pick and decide what you like." I shrugged, gesturing to all the food and he laughed.  
We spent the day testing different foods for him to try and he laughed more than I'd ever heard before – it was nice, after everything we'd been through, especially him, to see him laugh.  
"Ugh, that's disgusting!" Steve exclaimed, after taking a bite of the pasta salad, gagging.  
"How? That's one of my favourite foods!" I gasped and he raised his eyebrows, disgustedly.  
"It's horrible." He snapped and I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
"I love it." I shrugged, taking another bite of it and he shuddered, washing down the taste with a swig of the lemonade.  
I lay back onto the grass, looking up at the darkening sky as night fell.  
"I hate cities – you never truly get night, so then you can't see the stars. When I was younger, I always said I wanted to go live out in the countryside, so that I could see the stars at night – now it looks like I'll never get that chance, if they keep destroying the countryside." I sighed and Steve smiled, lying down next to me.  
"I always used to love looking at the stars too – but when I saw them sometimes, I always used to think of how insignificant we are, compared to the stars." Steve explained and I cocked my head to the side.  
"I don't think that – the stars make me feel special and whenever I was upset, I used to talk to the stars and imagine what their answer would be." I said before grinning embarrassedly. "Yeah, I'm a little bit mad." I shrugged and Steve laughed, stroking my hair gently.  
"I don't think you're mad at all." Steve said and I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"Really?" I asked and he hesitated for a split second, proving my point. "Ha, I knew it." I laughed and he rolled his eyes, gently pressing his lips to mine.

Over time, I became good friends with all of the members of the Avengers, especially Bruce, much to everyone's and his own surprise – he was usually quite isolated but we got along well and enjoyed each other's company a lot.  
I spoke to my family often and we'd arranged for them to come out to New York for Christmas, which I was looking forward to – I checked with Tony and he said that anyone who wants to come is welcome. I began to look at Tony as a father figure over the upcoming weeks, and I think Pepper and Tony did the same with me – Tony was extremely overprotective and sometimes even Jane had to tell him to calm down when I wasn't looking, but I didn't mind.  
Thor split his time between Earth and Asgard as best he could, but often had to spend more time in Asgard, because of his role as King; Loki was now serving his sentence and although all the others still blamed him for everything, I didn't. in fact, if it wasn't for Loki, I wouldn't even be a member of the Avengers!  
Everything was finally solved now and we were on holiday for some well-earned rest after defending the Earth from a maniac with a magic wand from Argos…

* * *

**Well... That's my first Fanfiction that I have actaully finished... I hope you enjoyed it, another massive thank you to my main reviewers and supporters, Special Agent Ali, Ladylove24 and Ali (Guest) xxx  
The first chapter of the sequel should be up by tomorrow, if anyone is interested and it'll be called 'Hand On Heart'.  
Thanks for reading, you are all awesome and merry christmas to you all! xxx :)**


End file.
